User blog:Queen Amy/American Horror Story: Cult
Join us. 'CHARACTERS' Ally.jpeg Kai.jpeg Winter.jpeg Rudy.jpeg Ivy.jpeg Harrison.jpeg Bev.jpeg Serina.jpeg Meadow.jpeg Episode 1= The Election 31st October 2015 The rain hammered down against the windows of the black Rolls Royce making loud thuds like bullets against concrete. Tiffany had seen videos on YouTube of people talking about bad Uber experiences - but still, against her better judgement she'd decided to take one. If she hadn't then she would've most definitely been late to the Halloween party. Halloween was Tiffany's favourite holiday. She was obsessed with all things spooky. Whilst her father enjoyed playing depraved pranks with her on the neighbourhood kids, her Mother found their brand of humour to be morbid and psychotic. This year Tiffany was dressed as a slutty cat. One of the things that she loved most about Halloween was that it was the one night of the year when girl's all across the world could dress like sluts...and not be judged or suffer any consequences. Her Uber driver had brown shaggy hair that flopped around his misshapen head. His teeth were decaying and yellow - not that there were many there as a lot of them seemed to be missing. The Uber driver's eyes were wide and crazy, and they freaked Tiffany out. Ever so often she'd glance into the rear view mirror and catch him staring back at her. Half smiling at her creepily. At first she'd just tried to ignore it but he wouldn't stop now! The man's eyes had locked onto her. Feeling uncomfortable, Tiffany pretended to text thinking maybe he'd look away and focus on the road. He didn't. It got to the point where his driving skills didn't seem to bother him. He was driving like a fucking maniac! Not only was he speeding way above the limit but he was darting back and forth between lanes. However, they were in the middle of nowhere so there weren't any other cars for him to crash into. "Um, are you sure you're going the right way?" Tiffany asked quietly. She waited for an answer but got no reply. The Uber driver just stared at her in the rear view mirror, grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat. Then, he hit something! It was small and a soft bang sounded when the Rolls Royce collided into the little animal. "I better go see what that was," the driver said - still smiling. Tiffany unbuckled her seatbelt and decided that she was going to run! This was her chance to make her escape. She wasn't going to become one of those girls in 'Missing' posters stuck up at the bus stop; she refused to let herself die. But before she had a chance to leave the car she saw a colourful figure walking towards her. Tiffany squinted so she could see what it was in more detail. It was...a clown. She blinked, was she dreaming? Clowns just didn't appear on abandoned highways in the middle of the night. Once she'd opened her eyes the clown was gone. But still she didn't feel safe. Tiffany could feel eyes on her. Something, or someone was watching her akin to a hawk. Her hairs standing on end, she slowly turned to the window beside her. And there was the clown. Staring right back at her. Category:Blog posts